Blacklisted
blacklisted is an artist on The True Mirror and one of its most prominent members. A veteran of Fire Emblem Online and the leader of The Prose(x)cutioners, blacklisted is a talented and well-respected member of the forum. She is known primarily for her many works in The Gallery, her fondness for nailbats, and her love of Marce. Before TTM When blacklisted came to FEO, she was often mistaken for a male. In fact, her appearance in the Fire Emblem Online Comics had to be redone entirely upon the revelation that she was actually a girl. These and other, similar, events are still mentioned and lampooned to this day. On FEO, blacklisted was regarded as a spriting genius, and many people came to her to request graphics or to receive instructions on how to improve their artwork. Before long, she switched her focus to drawing, and her abilities in this field have gone from strength to strength. To this day, many artists on the forum regard her as their "master", and there are few who do not see her work as an inspiration from which they can learn. Role blacklisted primarily contributes artwork to the forum. She has earned universal praise for ability to draw in a variety of both Western and Eastern styles, and she is also noted for being able to create many unique and interesting characters, many of which have featured in site projects such as Tales of the Ocean and Behemoth Tears. blacklisted is also a capable storyteller, as shown from the concept and story behind her unfinished RPG Var world:= Deception and from her help in planning out the last third of Ocean.' As well as her prominence in The Gallery, blacklisted also frequents the Gaming section of the site, and is also a big supporter of The Workshop's projects. She is also a big fan of anime, although she is not to be mistaken for what some call a "weeaboo", a label that she has disdain for. In regards to the site's Gaming section, she is a big fan of No More Heroes, and along with Seraphim Swordmaster the two have formed something of a two-person fanclub. In particular, she is noted for being a "Henry fangirl" on the forums, something that she seems to take pride in displaying. In addition, blacklisted sometimes makes appearances in the House of Debates. She is well known for her stances against anti-videogame figures and "soccormom" logic, as well as being one of, if not the, biggest opponents of PeTA on the forum. She has also participated in debates relating to the supernatural, normally arguing against conventional religion, although her overall beliefs regarding the supernatural are still ambiguous at best. Portfolio blacklisted is sometimes credited as being The Gallery's main contributor, that is to say that her works are among some most well-known on the forum. As well as her hand-drawn work, blacklisted has also produced Pufflets, which have become something of an unofficial logo for her work. Not only that, but she has also displayed talent in sprite editing and colouring, as shown especially in her many fan-works for Tales of the Ocean, of which she took over as the character designer from Ranna in 2008, which have ranged from complete redesigns to costume changes. It was officially confirmed on 6th September 2009 that she would be in charge of character designs for Seraphim's next game during itsfirst trailer. Furthermore, as the leader of The Prose(x)cutioners, blacklisted is responsible for keeping the team going and helping to organise many of their entries. Her successful management of the team since the induction of Competition Central is a testament to her leadership qualities. It was during one words-and-pictures competition especially that she proved herself to be an adept and humourous writer. blacklisted is also known for her unique, trick-based sense of humour, such as her infamous "Anime Gendertest".